


Cut

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [306]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Blood, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Knives, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew better than to play with them at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 September 2016  
> Word Count: 471  
> Prompt: "Cut" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: She knew better than to play with them at all.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a lot of fun to write. The Baptiste sisters have so much potential in their backstory, and I love imagining little Kelly and littler Simone growing up together and getting into all sorts of trouble. This fic has a vague basis in fact for something that happened when I was about 10yo. I changed up the age and circumstances, but suffice it to say, I have a scar that I won't forget its origins.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"What a thrill ----  
My thumb instead of an onion.  
The top quite gone  
Except for a sort of a hinge

Of skin,  
A flap like a hat,  
Dead white.  
Then that red plush."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Cut"

 

For the longest time, knives terrified her. Mama had scolded her every time she so much as looked at a knife, let alone reached for it. And if, for some reason, Mama missed it, Kelly caught her and tattled. She knew better than to play with them at all.

Until that fateful day when she was five years old, she was coloring at the kitchen table while her mother was cutting corn kernels from the cob to add to the chowder she was making. Kelly was at a friend's house after school, and Simone liked spending time with her Mama, so she happily colored in her book, occasionally sneaking glances at what Mama was doing. The timer went off and Mama set aside the cob and knife to go check on the chicken in the oven that would go into the chowder. Usually she took the knife with her, removing the temptation from her curious daughter.

She was actually reaching for some of the kernels to nibble on. Corn was one of Simone's favorite foods as a child, and she'd do just about anything to eat it. In the process of grabbing a handful of kernels to eat, her little hand strayed too close to the sharp blade. She didn't even feel it slice into her thumb. It was only as she brought her hand up to eat the corn that she saw the blood. And then she recognized the pain and screamed, kernels of corn flying into the air with a few drops of blood.

Mama was quickly at her side, pressing the tea towel from her shoulder against the wound. She crooned softly to help Simone calm down, and never once yelled at her. When the bleeding finally stopped, her hand was gently washed free of blood, her thumb treated with some liquid band aid to keep the little flap of skin close enough to eventually scab up and heal, and a bright pink band aid over it all, her favorite color. Afterward, Mama gave her a dish of corn with some bacon crumbled into it as a treat that she ate while cuddled in Mama's lap. When Kelly got home, both girls got a gentle reminder about being careful around knives, but that was it. 

It still took years before Simone would be comfortable around sharp knives of any kind. The scar formed on her thumb looked like a smiley face, and she was known to add eyes to it with a pen when she needed a pick-me-up. And it was a great story to tell as a kind of ice breaker.


End file.
